galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Psi Drugs
Psionic Drugs (federal controlled substances able to alter psionic abilites.) Psionics are a fact of Union life and there are individuals, entire species and even non sentient life forms with psionic abilites. Some Union membr species like the Saresii or the Leedei base much of their culture on psionics. Both the Leedei and the Saresii have added much knowledge and also medical knowledge and procedures. Many diseases linked to Psionics1 are now known. Individuals can hurt themselves or others and cause psionic based injuries. A new medical speciality field calles PsiMed is now thaught on many Union Universities. There are health care specialists, doctors and clinics specializing in Psionic treatments. Traditional Leedei and Saresii treatments have been morphed with the knowledge of other species and of course with continuous research. There are many traditional and new Psi Drugs available to treat many conditions; however these drugs pose a great potential danger in the hands of non professionals and of coure the criminal element. Such drugs can raise the HPI factor , lower it, break down natural psi barriers and cause psionic injuries. Due to this fact, the Union Psi Drug Control Act of 3433 prohibits the trade and posession of such drugs by non licensed, non professionals. Psi Drugs are not the same as Psycho Drugs , but a similar Drug Classification exists. PSI DRUG CLASSIFICATION LEVELSEdit *Level 1 - Do not directly afffect the HPI . Generally used for prophylaxis, long term treatments and minor Psionic afflictions. Examples are Psilo12 , Psitamin and Mongoloan . These drugs may be prescribed by any MD but are prescription drugs that are not freely traded or sold *Level 2 - May directly affect the HPI - Generally used to treat the loss of Psi Abilites, Psionic Injuries and Psi Gerontological conditions. Examples are Saramin , Crystalix , Glandofix . These drugs are restricted to PsiMed licenced MDs and clinics.Transport is restricted to licenced drug carriers and are not to be traded or sold to non licence holders. *Level 3 - Affect the HPI - Used to restore lost abilites, reduce or block abilites. May only be used in Federal licenced Psi Clinics. May not be used or administered outside of these clinics.The use must be registered ( Name of physician, clinic and patient and reason why used). May only be transported by the United Stars Post Office - High Security logistics .Examples are TrueCaliferm , Calipharm , Saresex , Ledeiix *Level 4 -Affect the HPI on genetic level. can create HPI levels in non Psionic talented beings, can destroy Psionic abilities for good. May only be used in Federal licences Psi Clinics. Med Central approval needed before administering. Tight record keeping. Transport must be approved and reported and only by United States Post Office : Top Security Logistics . Examples :Refined Califerm , Bolontro Balls , Psiostla Spores *Level 5 : May affect the HPI of entire Planet Populations. No medical value or treatment - Considered a Weapon of Mass Destrucion.Posession is highly illegal. May only be stored and used in the two Classified Federal Research Labs (Locations are classified) The illegal transport, trade or posession of Psi Drugs of any kind (Level 2 and Up) is a federal felony. The poven use on any individual (self or others) may carry the death pentalty. 1 List of Psionic known Psionic Diseases - Dr. Wixwan -5020 MedCentral Press Category:Medical Science